You promised
by Andra-ggfan
Summary: Set in Blame Booze and Melville.After Rory talks to Mitchum she remembers a conversation she had with Jess and she decides to call him.Literati. ON HIATUS
1. You don't got it

**A/N:This is my first story so I really hope you like it.It's set in season 5,in the "Blame Booze and Melville" episode.After talking to Mitchum Huntzberger Rory stays in her dorm room instead of going to Honor's party.Also Jess is living in Philadelphia(but is visiting Liz in Stars Hollow) and he has already publishd his book(but he isn't working for the publishing company).I know I said this already but I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1-"You don't got it"

As she sat on her bed she could still hear his voice in her head "You don't got it". How could he say that to her? He couldn't be right. He said he had been wrong before. "But not often". Was he right? He wasn't the first to doubt her. She recalled that night when she had told Jess about Harvard and being a journalist and his reaction. But he had promised her, he had told her that she would get it, that she could do it…If only Jess would have been there…

"_Why am I thinking about Jess? Jess isn't here. Jess is never here…"_

She was trying hard not to cry. "You don't got it" The words kept coming up in her head. Before she knew it, she had her phone in her hand, dialing a number she knew by heart even though she had never used it before.

"Hello."

"Jess…It's Rory."

"Is everything ok?"

"No…Nothing is ok…Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do and I'm scared and I know that the last time I saw you I made a mess out of everything and I hurt you but right now I need you and…"

"Where are you?"

"Yale"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Why did she call me?" _That was the only thing that went through his mind as he changed his clothes and jumped into his car. _"Why me? And why am I running to get to her?"_ He had thought he would never see her again after she had told him "No". And now she was calling him and he was driving down the highway, breaking every law he could think off just to get to her as soon as he could, thanking the gods that he was in Stars Hollow when she called and not in Philadelphia.

Jess arrived at the campus a half an hour later and left his car in one of the parking lots. As soon as he got out he realized he didn't know where exactly Rory lived so he pulled his phone out of his pocket but before he got a chance to make the call he heard a voice near him.

"Well, well…If it isn't Stars Hollow's James Dean wannabe!"

"Paris, hi. I'm looking for Rory. Where's her room?"

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Look she called me and asked me to come and if you don't want to tell me where she is then I'll just call her or go into every freakin' room on this campus until I find her!"

"Calm down. She's in the Branford building, room H10. Go past that building and make a left and you'll get there. The room is on the bottom floor."

"Thanks."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rory was sitting on the couch in the common room when she heard someone knock. She got up, wiped her face with the back of her hands and opened the door.

"Jess…."

"Hey, Rory."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in Stars Hollow when you called. Can I come in?"

"Of course", she said moving to the side to let him pass. She closed he door and stayed there, looking at Jess as he examined the room and the only thing she could think of was _"He came…"_

"So this is your place, huh?"

"Not for long. I have to move when I finish the school year and I don't know yet where I'll be living next year."

"It's nice. So Rory what happened? I'm guessing you didn't want me to come here just so I could see your room." he said turning around to look at her. She was still standing in front of the door.

"Jess, I…" she tried saying but Mitchum's words began playing again in her head and she just started crying.

"Shhh…Don't cry…" he said and hugged her. He put her right hand on her back, while his left hand was moving gently through her hair. She had his hands around his waist, pulling him closer and closer to her. _"Don't let go…" _that was all that she could think about. "Everything will be fine, Rory." He said kissing her softly on the forehead. "I'm here for you…"

They both stood there, still hugging. He looked into her big blue eyes and wiped a lost tear that still lingered on her cheek.

"No more crying on my nice shirt, ok?" he said with a grin on his face and watched her as she smiled. He wondered if she could see just how much she loved to see her happy and to hold her so close to him.

"I promise. Thank you..."She looked at him, thinking of how much she had missed his grin, the way he smelled, the feeling that she had when he held her in his arms…

They got even closer to each other, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. They closed their eyes and then, just as their lips were about to touch…


	2. Just postponing the inevitable talk

Chapter 2-Just postponing the inevitable talk

"What's wrong with this door?" Paris's voice boomed from the hallway.

Jess and Rory realized they had been standing right in front of the door. They moved, not daring to look at each other. The moment was gone and now they didn't know what to do, what to say to each other.

"Here, Paris, let me try", Doyle said and opened the door. "See, it's easy"

"Well it wasn't as easy a few seconds ago. Something was blocking it. „Paris said as she entered the room. "Hey Rory, Jess".

"Sorry Paris, I was standing in front of the door trying to..."Rory said as she was trying to come up with a reason "Trying to...umm...lock it."

"Well that's a perfect place to stand. Amazing even."

"I said I was sorry." Rory was getting annoyed, but, at the same time, she was grateful to Paris. If she hadn't arrived when she had, she would have kissed Jess and that would have made everything so much more complicated_. „Would it? Would it be so bad? Of course it would. I'm with Logan now. Oh my God, Honor's party! I can't leave now, Jess is here, I called him and he is here."_

Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Paris's voice: "Doyle, this is Jess, Rory's ex-boyfriend. Jess, this is my boyfriend, Doyle."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"So we'll leave you two alone. Come on, Doyle! "Paris said as she went into her room, followed by Doyle.

Rory and Jess were once again alone in the room. They were standing, looking down, waiting for the other one to speak. Jess was the one who decided to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"So... You hungry?"

"Starved. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Do you want to go somewhere or order something?"

"We'd better go somewhere. If we stay here you'll probably have the pleasure of seeing Doyle in his underwear", she said laughing.

"That would be bad."

"You have no idea. Let me grab my coat and purse and we'll go".

Rory went into her room, took her things and fixed her hair a little.

"I'm ready."

"How about your cell?" Jess said pointing at her phone that was sitting on the coffee table.

Rory looked at it, then grabbed it and turned it off._" I can't deal with Logan right now and he'll call soon to find out why I'm not at the party"_

"I'll just leave it here. The battery's almost dead so it wouldn't be too useful anyway. Let's go. I know a nice place near here."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At dinner...

The conversation was great. They talked mostly about books and movies, remembering how good it felt to be together.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while" Jess said looking up from his plate

"What?"

"I wrote a book. Some guys at a small publishing house read it, and they liked it so they published it and now I'm going around trying to get bookshops to sell it."

"Jess, that's amazing"

"It's nothing much. I wanted to send you a copy but I didn't know where to send it, I mean your mother probably never wants to hear my name again and I didn't know where you lived here at Yale so I just brought a copy with me to give it to Luke so he could give it to you."

"I'm so happy for you. I knew you could do something like this. I bet it's great"

"Read it first." Jess said and handed her a small package.

"I definitely will. Thanks. So you never told me what you're doing back in Stars Hollow..."

"I came to see Liz's new place. She called me after she bought it but I couldn't come until now."

"And how is it?"

"It's nice. TJ just destroyed a wall trying to put up a painting but from what Liz told me that's not the first time it's happened so I think it will be ok."

"Did you see Luke yet?" Rory asked wondering why her mom hadn't told her that Jess was back.

"No I just got there yesterday and didn't get a chance but Liz told me that him and your mom are dating."

"Yup, for quite a while now."

"It was meant to happen sooner or later."

"Yes it was..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After dinner...

"Want to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?" Rory asked as they walked out of the restaurant. She didn't want the evening to end, she wanted to talk to him, tell him everything that had happened and just have him there, next to her.

Jess looked at her as she played with the strap of her purse. He wasn't sure if he should say yes, but he wanted to know what had happened that had made Rory call him.

"Sure, let's go. But we're not watching anything cheesy."

"How about "Ice princess"?" Rory said with a devilish smile.

"How 'bout you let me pick?"

"Just as long as it's not "Almost famous"."

They both laughed and went into the shop to find a movie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, after the movie...

Jess and Rory were sitting on the couch when Paris and Doyle decided to come out of Paris's room to watch some late night show so they decide to move into Rory's room. After they got inside Rory sat on the bed and Jess pulled a chair closer to her and sat on it. They both remained silent for a few moments, just looking at each other.

"So, Rory why did you call me?"

**A/N: Another cliffhanger…I like them. They make life interesting. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to get the Rory/Jess talk in this one but it would have been to long so I decided to wait until the next one. The good news is that I'm almost done with the 3rd chapter so it should be up pretty soon. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. You made me really happy.**


	3. And now we talk

Chapter 3-** And now we talk**

"_So Rory why did you call me?"_

"Because he told me I don't have it."

"You don't have what?"

"I don't have what it takes to be a journalist. He told me that and I was scared because being a journalist is the only thing I ever wanted to do and if I can't do it I don't know what to do." Rory was trying hard not to cry. She had to be strong, she wanted to be strong…_"This isn't me .I don't cry this easy. And I don't cry in front of Jess…"_

"Wait…Who told you this?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger"

"The newspaper guy?"

"Yes. I've been dating his soon for a few months and I went to their house for dinner and his family was awful to me and then Mitchum came to Yale and he offered me a job at one of his newspapers. I accepted and I worked there and today he talked to me and told me that he usually knows when can make it as a journalist and that I, and I quote, "Don't got it"."

Rory felt her filling up with tears and turned around so that Jess wouldn't see her crying again.

Jess was listening to her and trying to understand what she was saying but there was only one thing in his mind _"She has a boyfriend!" _He wanted to say something to make her feel better, he wanted to hold and comfort her but instead he heard himself say, harsh and annoyed:

"And why did you call me? Why not your boyfriend?"

"Because you promised…"

"What? What did I promise?"

"You promised that I'd do it!" Rory yelled, turning around to look at him. "Years ago, when we were driving in my car after we got ice cream and you asked me what I wanted to do with my life and I told you I wanted to be like Christiane Amanpour and you laughed and said that it might be a little to rough for me and then I told you that that was the only thing I ever dreamed of doing and then you promised!"

Jess saw her tears and felt himself break._ "How can she make me feel like this by simply looking at me?" _He was hurt but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she needed him. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Come here."

Rory fell in his arms. It felt so good to have him so close to her, to have him comfort her, to be back where she belonged…_"Where I belong? No! I don't belong here…do I? God, I'm still in love with Jess…"_

Jess watched her cry in his arms. He wanted to tell himself that he didn't care, that he didn't feel anything for her, that they were only friends but he knew that it wouldn't be true. He still wanted her, maybe even loved her…_"I'll have her again even if it means that I have to kill her idiot boyfriend. Why did I leave? How could I leave?…She's mine…all mine."_

"You said you wouldn't cry on my shirt anymore, remember?" He wanted to see her smile, seeing her cry destroyed him.

"Yeah…sorry."

"Don't' worry. I'll send you my dry-cleaning bill. Now how about you sit here alone for a couple of minutes while I go and make us some coffee?"

"Thanks…for everything…"

"Shhh…I'll be right back."

Jess came back into the room a few minutes later, holding two cups in his hands. He sat on the bed and handed her one.

"Here you go."

"God, you make great coffee!"

"That's high praise coming from an expert like you."

"You should be proud."

"I am. So how's life been back in the Hollow in the past year?" He was trying to stay away from subjects that could hurt them.

"Nothing much has changed. Mom opened an inn."

"Yeah, Luke told me something about that the last time I talked to him. How's it going?"

"It's great. She works a lot but she's happy. Everything else is pretty much the same. Kirk still works at every business in town. Taylor is being Taylor. When mom and Luke first got together he went insane and tried to talk about it at the town meeting. He even made charts."

"And how did Luke take that?"

"He went ballistic. He yelled at everybody."

"I'm sorry I missed that."

"I missed it too. Mom filled me in. It's hard to be involved with the town when I'm living here, studying, going to classes and to work."

Jess could see her smile fading as she remembered what had happened just a few hours earlier. _"I have to say something. Anything…Just to make her smile.."_

"Hey, remember Taylor's face when he found the chalk outline in front of his store?"

"That mysteriously appeared there."

"You implying something?"

"Nope…nothing"

They both laughed remembering the how mad Taylor was.

"I think he reached 30 shades of purple that day."

"It might be a record."

"I'm sure it is."

Rory was still laughing. She needed to be happy, to forget everything and just enjoy having Jess near. _"He'll be gone soon enough…"_ She was laughing so hard that she had to lay down on the bed so that she wouldn't fall. She stopped and looked at Jess, who was watching her laugh.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too." _"She's so beautiful…"_"Hey Rory…"

"Yes?"

"I know I asked you this before but why didn't you call Lorelai or your boyfriend instead of calling me?"

"Because Logan would have just gone on and on about how his father is a jerk and mom…well, I'm not sure she would have understood. No…that's not right…She would have understood but I don't know…I didn't want to disappoint her."

"I'm happy you called me and not them."

"Me too…"Rory closed her eyes _"just for a second"_.

Jess was looking at a book that was on the floor, next to the bed.

"What did you think of this book? … Rory?"

He looked at her and saw her sleeping peacefully. _"Yes...I definitely love her..."_

The next morning…

Rory woke up and saw Jess sleeping next to her. His arm was around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"_What time is it?"_ She tried to get up gently so she wouldn't wake him but he opened his eyes and looked at her.

" 'Morning."

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry."

The door opened and someone entered the room. They both looked towards the door only to find someone standing there, looking at them.

"Logan!"

**A/N: And here the chapter ends with yet another cliffhanger. Please don't be mad. I don't plan them…They just happen. I hoped you liked this chapter (I enjoyed writing it). Thanks to everybody who read this and special thanks to those who reviewed. I hope to update the story tomorrow (if my computer doesn't crash again).**


	4. A fight, rain and…

Chapter 4- **A fight, rain and…**

"_Logan!"_

Rory and Jess jumped out of the bed.

"So this is why you didn't come to my sister's party last night."

"Logan this is not what it looks like."

"Oh no I'm sure it isn't! Let me guess…You just fell asleep, right?"

"That's what happened!"

"Yeah…I'm sure!"

"Look man…" Jess started saying but was cut off by Logan.

"You should shut up! I'm talking to my girlfriend now. I'll deal with you later!"

"Logan, please calm down!"

" You know what Rory I don't feel like calming down. You missed Honor's party, you didn't answer your phone all night and in the morning I find you sleeping with some guy. I think I have the right to me mad!"

"You do but just let me explain. Nothing happened, I swear!"

"Rory I'm not 6! You can't honestly expect me to believe that you just talked all night!"

"And what do you think happened? We had sex and then decided to get dressed because we knew you were going to come here this morning?"

"Something like that…yeah! Frankly I don't care!"

"This is insane! How can you think that I could cheat on you? I'm not you, Logan!"

Rory stood there, not believing she had just said that. She didn't mean to hurt Logan but the words had just come out and now she didn't know what to do or say.

"And just how many times have you caught me cheating on you, you stupid bi…."

"Hey! I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you!" Jess moved in front of Logan.

"And what if I finish it?"

"Then I'll kill you, you idiot!"

"I'd like to see you try that!"

As soon as he finished the sentence Logan felt Jess's fist hit him in the face. He found himself on the floor, his lip bleeding from the power of the punch he had just received.

"Jess, no!" Rory screamed and pulled Jess away from Logan.

Logan got up, wiped his face and looked at both of them.

"I'm leaving!"

"Jess, stay here!" Rory looked at Jess before following Logan out the door.

"Logan, wait!"

"No!"

"Logan, please!"

"Why? So your boyfriend can come and punch me again?"

"I want to explain. And he is not my boyfriend!"

"Well that's much better! You slept with a guy you don't even know!"

"I didn't sleep with him! Jess is just a friend. I had a talk with your father yesterday and I was upset so I called him and he came and we went to dinner and talked and that's it!"

"And why didn't you call me?"

"Because you were at your sister's party and I didn't want to bother you!"

"Yes…I'm sure! I don't want to talk about this anymore. And I don't want to talk to you anymore. I knew there was a reason why I didn't do relationships."

"Logan…I'm sorry."

"Whatever…"

Jess had stayed in Rory's room when she went after Logan. He sat on the bed waiting for her to come back. He heard their conversation and the door slamming and decided to go into the common room. He found her staring at the door.

"Rory…I didn't mean to punch him _"Like hell I didn't"_. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Rory looked at Jess. _"God, I shouldn't feel relieved that he's gone. I should be angry or sad…Anything but not relieved."_

"I can't be in this room anymore. I need coffee."

"Let's go."

They grabbed their coats and went to the coffee cart. Neither one of them knew what to say. They sat on a bench, staring at their cups.

"Look, Rory, I'm sorry for what happened with Logan."

"Don't be. I called you and asked you to come here. If he doesn't want to believe that nothing happened between us then that's his problem. I don't want to think about him anymore. He's gone for good."

Jess smirked to himself when he heard that._ "Gone for good, huh?" _He looked at her as she drank her coffee. He wanted to say something but before he got a chance it started raining. He got up and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon!"

They started running. After they found cover they stopped and looked at each other, still holding hands. She took a strand of her wet hair and tucked it behind her ear with her free hand.

"Look, Rory I want to talk to you about something."

"No, Jess I don't want to talk anymore! I'm tired of talking! In the past 24 hours the only thing I did was talk. Now please shut up and kiss me!" _"Did I just say that? Did I just ask him to kiss me?"_

"Gladly."

Jess got closer to her and put his hands around her waist. They closed their eyes just before their lips touched. The kiss was long, sweet and soft, neither one of them wanting to end it. Rory was the first one to pull away. She looked at him and smiled:

"And what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I have to get back to Stars Hollow. Liz is probably worried by now and I really need to take a shower and change." He could see her smile fading so he continued "But I was thinking that you could come by later and see your mom and maybe afterwards we could go catch a movie or something like that."

"That would be great. Jess…"

"What?"

"We kissed."

"I know." He smiled at her before kissing her again.

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than I anticipated to get this chapter up but my stupid computer kept crashing. I'm also sorry if Logan seems a little OOC but I hate writing him (actually I hate him). Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews make me really happy. Tell me what you think about Rory and Jess kissing. **


	5. Keeping secrets

Chapter 5-**Keeping secrets**

Later that day, at the Gilmore house:

"Mom! Where are you?" Rory shouted as she entered the house.'

"Rory! Oh my god, Rory! Where have you been? And why aren't you answering your phone? Why didn't you come to dinner? You better have a good reason for leaving me alone with my mother! What happened?" Lorelai yelled as she ran down the stairs. Once she got down she jumped and hugged her daughter, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"A lot. But you have to calm down and let me breathe if you want to hear the story."

Lorelai pulled away reluctantly from the hug and they both sat down on the couch.

"Now tell me!"

"Okay so yesterday Mitchum had a talk with me. He told me that I don't have what it takes to be a journalist but that I could be a great assistant."

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Mom, calm down. It's not a big deal…"_"I am definitely loosing my mind. Last night I was freaking out about this and now…"_

"No, Rory it is a big deal. He has no right to tell you something like that. He hasn't even read anything you've written. You are an amazing writer and…Wait…how come you are so calm about this?"

"I don't know. I just am. Like you said, he never read any of my work. I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about him anymore. I'd rather just forget it ever happened."

"Okay…Now how 'bout I go make us some coffee before I have to get to the Inn?"

"Wait…there's something else I have to tell you. I broke up with Logan"

"What? Why?"

"We had a fight."

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry. I'm sure that you two can get over it."

"I don't think we will."

"Come here!" Lorelai said and hugged her daughter.

"I have to go to the Inn now. We have a group of tourists coming today and I'm scared to leave them alone with Michel. It won't take long, I just want to check them in. Do you want to come with me? I don't want you to be alone."

"No, don't worry. I'm fine. I think I'll just go see Lane."

"Ok. Meet me later at Luke's?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How about 2.15?"

"See you then."

"Bye, hon!" Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek and left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, at Lane's house:

"Hey, Lane!" Rory said hugging Lane.

"Rory! How are you? Come on in!"

They both got in and sat on the couch.

"Where are the guys? I need to talk to you alone."

"They're both at work. Why...is something wrong?"

"_She knows me to well." _Rory took a deep ling breath. "Sort of. I think I'm in love with Jess."

"Jess who?"

"Luke's nephew. How many Jess's do you know?"

"I'm sorry…It's just that you haven't seen him in over a year."

"Actually I saw him last night."

"What…did that punk came and asked you to run away with him again?"

"No. I called him and asked him to come and he came and we went to dinner and talked."

"So why do you think you're in love with him?"

"It's just that we were talking last night and he hugged me and it just felt so right. And today, when we kissed…"

"Whoa…you kissed?"

"Yes."

"And what about Logan?"

"We broke up."

"Ok this is getting more and more confusing. Why did you break up with Logan?"

"Because he came in my room this morning and found me sleeping with Jess."

"You slept with Jess?"

"Not slept as in we had sex. We just slept in the same bed."

"So…you're with Jess now?"

"No. At least I don't think I am. We haven't talk about it."

"I don't know what to say…What does Lorelai think about this?"

"I haven't told her. I wanted to but I just couldn't. She's not crazy about him and she was already upset because of something else."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean he's Jess…you know. I don't even know where he lives."

"But do you want to be with him?"

"…Yes…"

"Then I think you should talk to him."

"I'll try. I'm supposed to meet with him later anyway…Shoot! What time is it?"

"2.10. Why?"

"I'm supposed to meet my mom for coffee at Luke's in 5 minutes. I have to run. Thanks for the talk." Rory said as she stormed out the door.

"Call me and tell what happens!"

"I will! Bye, Lane!"

"Bye!"

Rory arrived at Luke's 10 minutes later. Her mother was already there, sitting at the counter and talking to Luke.

"Hey, mom! Sorry I'm late! Hey, Luke!" Rory sat on a stool next to her mom.

"Hi, Rory! It's nice to have you home."

"Well I'll be here a lot soon. I have one more final on Tuesday and then I'm done."

"So what will you have?"

"Coffee, a cheeseburger and fries. Oh and pie!"

"Yes, Luke, pie!"

"You just had 2 doughnuts."

"So?"

"So you just had 2 doughnuts."

"Have you ever seen me eat? Now go and get Rory her food and stop arguing."

"Fine."

Lorelai turned to Rory "That was way to easy. So movie night tonight?"

"Sure! What are we watching?"

"I don't know. We'll go by the video store later."

"Ok."

Luke came and put down the plates in front of the girls then went to the cash register.

"Listen, Rory I want to tell you something. Luke told me that Jess is back is Stars Hollow. Apparently he's visiting his mom or something like that."

"I know."

"How do know?"

"Um…I…saw him" Rory hated lying to her mother but she didn't want to tell her the truth until she talked to Jess.

"Really? Did you talk to him?"

"No, I was on my way to Lane's and I saw him. That's it."

"Ok." Lorelai sensed that something was happening with her daughter but brushed it off thinking it had something to do with what had happened with Mitchum and Logan. "So…do you want another piece of pie?"

Rory was just about to answer her when her phone beeped. She opened it and saw a message.

"_Meet me later at the bridge? Jess"_

She smiled and replied:

"_Sure. I'll see you in half an hour."_

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual to update this story but I wasn't very sure about the Lorelai/Rory conversation so I just wrote about 5 versions until I finally picked this one. Thank you for reviewing. You make me extremely happy and help me keep writing. Tell me what you think about this chapter (pretty please). **


	6. I’ll be here

Chapter 6- **I'll be here**

Rory arrived at the bridge about 35 minutes later. Lorelai had gone back to the Dragonfly so she had a few hours before starting to plan for their movie night together. She found Jess standing on the bridge, looking at the water.

"Hi."

"Hey."

He moved closer and tried to kiss her.

"Not here, Jess. People might see."

She took his hand and moved behind a tree. He followed her and, after she stopped walking, he took her other hands in his and kissed her.

"Hi!" she smiled at him.

"I think you already said that!" he smirked and she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Jess, you know we have to talk about this at some point…"

"About this?" Jess kissed her again.

"Yes, about this! About us and this thing we're doing…But not here and now."

"Really? We're not going to talk in the bushes? Oh, man that's one fantasy going down the drain!"

"Jess, I'm trying to be serious here!" she said laughing.

"Yes, I can see that! Look, you've already been through enough in the past 24 hours so why don't you just relax for now. We can talk about anything you want tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. But…are you going to be here tomorrow?" _"Please say you will be…"_

"Probably not in this exact same place but I will definitely be here tomorrow." _"I'm not letting you go again…" _"Now how about we go get some ice cream?"

"And coffee?"

"And coffee." he smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

Later at Weston's:

They were sitting at a table in a corner, eating ice cream.

"I still say it's better in a cone."

"We would have had to go to far to get cones and you can't just mention ice cream in front of a Gilmore and then make her wait for it! And as an added bonus here I am never more then 3 feet away from cake and coffee."

"Your eating habits will never cease to amaze me."

"Well mom ate my pie earlier at Luke's. He didn't want to give her a third piece so she just ate mine." she said pouting a little.

"You two should be studied."

"We'll just drive all the nice scientists crazy with our constant babbling. So …um…Jess, where are you living now?"

"Philadelphia. I've been staying with some friends and working for Trucheon Books, the guys that published my book, driving around cities trying to find people crazy enough to sell their books."

"That's sounds great!"

"It's nothing much. Just something to pay the bills."

They finished their ice creams and went into the bookshop. After a couple of hours, as Rory was walking out of the shop, talking to Jess who was behind her she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Oh, hey mom!" she said looking up.

"Hey, honey! So I figured what movie we should see!" She started talking before noticing Jess. "Hi, Jess!"

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good."

They all stood there, not knowing what to say next. Jess looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry but I should go. Liz wants me to have dinner with her and TJ. It was nice seeing you again, Lorelai."

"Nice seeing you too, Jess. Say "Hi" to Liz and TJ for me."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye, Jess."

"Bye."

The girls watched him walk away. After he crossed the street Lorelai looked at Rory:

"So, what was that?"

"Nothing. We just had coffee, talked and looked at books."

"Sure?"

"Yeah…now can we please drop this?"

"Ok…"

They both walked around silent for a while.

"So you said you picked a movie?"

"Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory."

"Again?"

"Well I can't watch it with Luke. He gets weird when I talk about the Oompa Loompas."

"That's because you have a crush on them."

"But they're small and cute and they make chocolate."

"You are sick."

"No, I just love chocolate."

They walked into the video rental store, still talking about the movie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning:

Rory was sitting on the bed in her room reading when her phone rang.

"Hey, Jess!"

"Hi! I didn't wake you up, didn't I?"

"No, I was just reading… How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you reading?"

"Anais Nin's diary."

"Interesting thing to read on a Sunday morning. So what are your plans for today ?"

"Well I have to go back to Yale sometime. I have a final soon and I have to study. How about you?"

"I don't have to study."

She could almost see his smirk through the phone.

"I meant what are you doing today?"

"I have to meet with some guys from a bookstore in New Haven and since I'm going to be there and you're going to be there I'm thinking I could take you out for a cup of coffee."

"That would be great."

"I have to go now but I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Rory remained on the bed, smiling at the phone.

"Rory, you up?" Lorelai said, knocking at the door.

Rory put her phone on the nightstand and opened the door.

"Of course I'm up, who did you think made coffee?" she said smiling and pointing at the pot.

"The coffee fairy? So what are your plans for today?"

"I think that after breakfast I'll head back to Yale."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I have to study for my last final."

"Ok. So when are you coming back?"

"Well the exam's on Tuesday morning so I'll just finish packing the stuff I have left and be home Tuesday night or Wednesday morning."

"Do you need me to come and help you with the boxes?"

"No, don't worry about it. Most of my stuff is already here anyway."

"Ok hun, but if you need help call me, ok?"

"The last time you tried to help me pack we ended up shopping, remember?"

"Well I needed new shoes."

"You always need new shoes."

"Not always. I sometimes need new clothes."

"My mistake. Now let's go to Luke's and get some breakfast before you decide you need another pair of shoes!"

"Well I saw this blue sandals…"

"Luke's! Now!"

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that it took me this long to update but I've been extremely busy this past few days. I'm also sorry if Jess seems a little OOC but I saw "Happy Birthday, baby!" earlier today and he's just so sweet there. Thank you everyone who reviewed. As I stated many times before reviews make me extremely happy. I hope to get the next chapter up pretty soon.**


	7. Kisses and…

Chapter 7- **Kisses and…**

Later that day:

"Jess, what are we doing here?"

Rory and Jess were in the common room at her dorm, sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

"We're…watching a movie?"

"Not that…us!"

"Not here." He pointed the door to her room. "In there."

They both got up and entered her room, closing the door behind them.

"Jess, how did we get here? I mean I haven't seen you in a year and less then two days ago I was with Logan and now we're kissing and watching movies like nothing bad ever happened between us!" she was staring at the floor, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Are you sorry that you're not with that jerk anymore?"

"No, of course I'm not! I like being with you but I can not let myself do this again. I am scared that you'll leave again because I don't know if I could take it! Every time you come back into my life I end up crying and you are not there! So please if you want to go, go now before you do anymore damage!"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I don't want you to go! I want you to be here and to be with you but I don't want to get hurt again!"

"Then I'm not going…I want to be with you and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. I know I've screwed things up so many times before but you will just have to trust me when I tell you then this time I'm not going anywhere!"

"Can I trust you?" she looked up at him and he saw that her eyes where filled with tears.

He tried to get closer and kiss her and but she pulled away.

"Don't do that! Jess, you kiss me and I forget what I was saying and what I was thinking or that we've hurt each other and the only thing I want is to keep that moment from ending. God, I've jumped from a seven-story building and not even that could give the same rush that I get from kissing you! So don't, ok? Just…answer my question…"

"Yes, you can trust me. I promise that I won't leave again, that I'll try my best not to ever hurt you again…"

"I want to believe you…I do but it's just that … it's us, remember?"

"I know it's us. I know that and I am ready. Back then I was scared and confused…I was a stupid kid. Actually I am still scared now, but this time it's for different reasons. I am scared that you will let me back into your life and be with me again and then you will wake up some day and realize that you are too good for me, that you'll see that you can have any one you want but you're stuck with me!"

"You can be an idiot sometimes, you know that? You're the one I want, the one I've wanted since you asked me to sneak out with you the first day we met and if didn't stop wanting you when you left for California without saying goodbye I doubt it will ever go away! I tried not to want you anymore, to make myself believe that we can never be together and that I will find someone else that will make me feel the way you used do! I want to be with you, I want to see you every day, to pick up a book and see your handwriting in the margins, to make fun of movies with you and so many other things… "

"I want that too. And now that we've cleared things up may I please kiss you?"

She looked at him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. He cupped her face with his hands as he grinned through the kiss. Soon enough the kisses became more passionate. She pulled his t-shirt up a bit, just enough to slip her hands on his back, while guiding him towards the bed. As his hands began going up and down her spine she started tugging the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her:

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled at him before kissing him again and whispered softly "Yes…"

Later…

They were laying in bed, her head resting on his chest while he traced small circles on her back. He kissed her on the forehead and smirked:

"Well this was so cliché…"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him.

"The big fight and then…this…"

"I guess it was…but it was good wasn't it?"

"It was more then good, but hey, I'm the guy here, I'm easier to please."

"It was amazing." She said and kissed him lightly. He pulled her even closer to him, his arm now wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yup…" she smiled and kissed him again. They both laid in a comfortable silence. He watched her move her fingers up and down his chest, drawing little circles once in a while.

"Jess…"

"Yeah…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

**A/N: Yey! They finally said it! I'm extremely excited about this whole chapter so I would love to hear your thoughts. I think I have about 2 more chapters left but I'm not sure. I have a pretty good idea about how I want this story to end but all suggestions are welcomed (and appreciated). Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed. **


	8. Shoes and Pippy

Chapter 8- **Shoes and Pippy**

Rory woke up the next morning with her head still on Jess' chest and his arm wraped tightly around her. She looked up at him and saw him smile:

"Good morning, sleepy!"

"Good morning to you too!" she smiled and kissed him softly. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Ugh. God, I need coffee." she said rolling off him and on to the pillow.

"You always need coffee."

"Yes but today I need it more."

"Well I would have gotten you coffee but when I tried to get up you grabbed my hand and didn't let go of it."

"Sorry." She blushed a little. "So you've been up for a while…"

"Yup."

"And what have you been doing since you got up?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"World peace. Global warming. How beautiful you are when you sleep." He got closer and kissed her.

"Aw…that's so sweet."

"Don't get used to it. The sarcastical mode will kick in in about ten minutes."

"The I have to take advantage of this while I still can." She kissed him while her left hand started wondering through his hair.Their kisses were interrupted abruptly by the sound of the door opening and Paris' voice.

"Rory, have you seen my…Oh, jeez!" She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face quickly after she saw the couple.

"Paris, get out!"

"But I need my biology book ad I can't in anywhere!"

"I don't have your stupid book so…"

Before she could finish her sentence the door opened again and Doyle walked in holding a book in his hand.

"I found your book, it was behind the couch." He noticed the couple in the bed and blushed. "Oh…my!"

"Out! Now! Both of you!"

As soon as they got out the door, Jess and Rory started laughing.

"Well that wasn't at all embarrassing!"

"Not the tiniest bit. Now let's go get some coffee and breakfast before someone else barges in."

"Oh, yes, coffee!" she said and jumped out of bed and started putting on her shoes.

"Rory…"

"What?"

"I think you should probably get dressed first!"

"Right!" She started laughing again as they both got dressed.

At breakfast:

"Are you sure you don't want to taste these pancakes?"

"For the twentieth time no!"

"But they're so good and fluffy and…"

"No. And if you don't stop asking me that I'm going to take that plate away from you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Rory pulled the plate closer to her, putting her arm protectively around it.

"He wouldn't do that to you, boys!"

She ate the rest of her food in silence. After she finished she pushed the plate away and took a sip of coffee.

"Rory…can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why did you say no last year?"

"I wanted to say yes. God, I wanted to say yes so badly…But I had mom and school to think about. And…I was scared that you would have changed your mind by the time we got out the door."

"I wouldn't have…" He leaned in and kissed her. "So…what are your plans for today?" he changed the subject quickly.

"I have to study."

"Again?"

"I have one last final and I really want to pass it."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"I can't contradict such an amazing argument."

"I am so sure that you'll pass it, and with an amazing grade I might add, that I'm willing to promise that I will watch any movie you want and eat any kind of food you want for a week if you fail."

"Now I'm tempted to fail just so that you'd have to watch Willy Wonka and Pippy Longstocking and eat only Indian food every day for a week."

"Yes but you won't because you can not fail an exam on purpose and because I will kill myself after three days so you won't get to see me suffer for a whole week. So anything else besides studying in your big plan for today?"

"I want to pack a little so that I don't have as much to do tomorrow."

"Need any help?"

"You want to help?"

"I just offered, didn't I?"

"Well…ok…just as long as we don't end up shopping."

"Huh?"

"Last year I was packing with mom and about ten minutes after we started we were outside shopping for shoes."

"And seeing as I am so much like Lorelai and have an extreme obsession with shoes you thought that we will end up shopping as well?"

"Well you might not have an obsession with shoes but I do. And packing annoys me."

"So I have to help you pack and stop you from going shopping?"

"Pretty much."

"I think I can do that." He smirked and kissed her. "Now, seeing as you finished your coffee, let's get you back to your dorm so that you can study and I'll just drop by later. Ok?"

"Ok."

They got up, paid and left the small café. He walked her back to her dorm room.

"So I'll see you later?" she asked him after they got there.

"Sure. About what time?"

"7 ok?"

"Yep. Now go in there and study because I do not want to watch Pippy and any other stupid movies that you'll just make me watch."

"Ok. See you later." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Bye." He kissed her again and left.

She watched him leave, a smile playing on her lips. After he got out the door she entered the apartment and sat on the couch when her cell phone rang. She answered without checking the caller ID.

"What did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, hey mom. Sorry, I thought you were…Paris." She stopped herself before saying Jess. _"I have to tell her soon…"_

"Now that's just a mean thing to say to the woman that gave birth to you and fed you and clothed you."

"I am sorry again. So did you call for a reason?"

"No. Just wanted to see how you were. Why…do I need a reason to call my daughter?"

"No you don't. And I am fine."

"I am glad that you are fine. I, on the other hand, am bored."

"Aha, so there was a reason.Were are you?"

"At work."

"And why don't you…let's see…work? That might cure your boredom."

"But I don't want to work."

"But you have to."

"But I don't want to."

"Lorealai, get to work now!" Rory said with a very serious tone.

"But…." She whined…

"No buts. If you don't work you don't make money and then you can't buy shoes. Now I have to study so I will hang up."

"Ok. See you soon?"

"Tomorrow. Bye, mom."

"Bye, hun."

**A/N: Sorry it took longer then usual to update but I've hit a bad case of writer's block in the middle of the chapter. Anyway it's finished now and I hope you enjoy it. I know it's pretty fluffy but I love them together. I'm leaving on vacation Sunday but I hope to update another chapter by then (I'll see how it goes). Also I know I said I had only 2 chapters left but I'm not sure (I got a couple of new ideas so there will probably be a bit more). Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. You are amazing :)**


	9. You’re lucky

Chapter 9- **You're lucky**

Around 7 PM, Rory's dorm room:

Rory heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. She opened the door and found Jess standing on the other side, with a grin on his face and two bags in his hands.

"Hey! Come on in." she moved a little to let him pass. After he got inside she shut the door and kissed him. "I missed you…"

"Already?"

"Yes. So what have you got in those bags?"

"Food. And a movie." He opened one of the bags and pulled out a DVD from it.

"Pippy!!!" she yelped and grabbed the DVD out of his hands.

"I thought you could get to see me suffer without actually having to fail your exam."

She hugged him happily and kissed his cheek.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

"I've been told before.", he smirked. "So where are Paris and…uh…her boyfriend?"

"They're back at Doyle's place."

"So we're all alone for tonight?"

"Pretty much."

"Perfect. You know, I still find it hard to believe that Paris has a boyfriend."

"You're not the only one. Now let's eat."

Jess put the bags on the table and sat on the couch while Rory put the DVD in the player. After she finished she sat down next to him and turned on the movie.

xxxxx

"I can not believe that I just spent the last two hours watching that stupid movie."

"Pippy Longstocking is not a stupid movie. It's an amazing work of art."

"Right. And I am a big yellow dinosaur."

"Barney!"

"Barney was purple."

"Yes but I couldn't think of a yellow dinosaur so that will have to do."

"You are crazy." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No…" she started saying but was cut off by his lips crashing in on hers.

"You are crazy but I think I might be crazier then you because I'm the one in love with you."

"I love to hear you say that."

"What? That you're crazy?"

"No…the other part."

"Then I'll just have to say it more often."

"Ok who are you and what did you do with my Jess?"

"I kidnapped him and I'm holding him for ransom."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll just have to make do with what I have."

He got off the couch and picked Rory up in his arms. She let out a small squeak that was rapidly stopped by his lips. Rory put her arms around his neck while she trailed kisses across his jaw line as he carried her in to her room. Before he put her on the bed he whispered softly into her ear. "I love you…"

xxxxxx

Rory woke up the next morning when her alarm clock went off. She turned it off quickly and got out of bed trying not to wake up Jess, then went and took a shower and got dressed. She tore out a piece of paper out of a notebook, scribbled _"Off to school, be back around 11. Love you."_ and put it on the nightstand next to Jess. She kissed him softly on the forehead and left.

xxxxxx

When she got back Rory was surprised to see Paris and Jess sitting on the couch talking rather intensely about books.

"Hey guys!" she sat on the couch behind Jess who turned around and gave her a small peck.

"Rory thank God! Please get her away from me!"

"If only I had that power."

"What's wrong Stark, are you afraid that I'll make you admit that you actually enjoyed "Jane Eyre"?"

"Nope. And will the James Dean references ever stop?"

"Of course, Johnny Varron."

"Do I look like I'm about to kidnap Rory and kill half a dozen cops?"

"You look like you could kill her right now." Rory whispered in his ear. "So Paris, where's Doyle?" she tried to change the subject quickly before the bloodshed began.

"Back in his room packing. So you're done with school?"

"Yup. I'm going to finish packing and head back to Stars Hollow. You?"

"One last final tomorrow and then I'm off with Doyle."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"To meet his family."

"That's nice.I hope you have a great time. Now me and Johnny here are going back to my room to go pack and we'll leave you to your studying or whatever you have to do."

"Ok. Have fun."

"You too."

Rory and Jess went in to her room

"I am never getting out of this room again!"

"What? Did Paris scare you that bad?"

"Have you met her?"

"I've lived in the same room with her."

"And yet you look so normal." He put his hands around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her.

"How did your exam go?"

"Pretty good. I think you will be spared of watching crazy movies with me."

"That's always good to know."

xxxxxx

Later that day:

"So this is the last box?"

"Yup."

"Finally!"

"There weren't that many."

"There were at least 7 filled with books."

"Oh well…at least I didn't have to carry them."

"You're lucky I love you."

"That's what I've heard." She kissed him before he got the last box and went out the door. She had already said goodbye to Paris so she just looked around her room for the last time making sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she got out and followed him to her car.

"So now that the box is safely in the car and you said your goodbyes are you ready to go?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I have to tell my mom about you once I get back and I don't know how she'll react."

"Still president of the Kill-Jess fan club?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked at him, a bit surprised.

"I'd like that…but I think I have to tell her alone. I don't want to risk having her kill you."

"Ok. If you change your mind call me."

"You're feeling very brave lately?"

"Not really…but I can still run faster then her." He smirked, trying to cheer her up a bit and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to fight with her."

"I know." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope. I love you."

"I love you too. Now off to see the wizard. It will be fine, I promise." He smiled and kissed her one last time before she got into her car and him into his and they drove off heading for Stars Hollow.

**A/N: Pretty fluffy chapter but I wanted it to end this way (the other ending I had in mind was a cliffhanger and seeing as I can't update for at least 6 days I thought that would be to evil). Please don't get mad at me for calling Lorelai the "wizard" because I love him. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC but I like to see them happy and in love and together so that should explain it. Thank you for all the great reviews.**


	10. The whole orchestra

Chapter 10- **The whole orchestra**

At the Crap Shack, later that day:

"Hey, mom! I'm home!"

"Hey, kid! How are you?"

"Fine. Happy to done with finals. You? Why aren't you at work?"

"I took the rest of the day off to great my lovely daughter the way she deserves. Coffee?" Lorelai handed her daughter a cup.

"Bless you!"

"How did your final go?"

"Pretty good. I can't believe I'm done with my second year of college, though."

"Me neither, kid. But let's not mention that again because it will only remind me of how old I am. So what are your plans for tonight? We have to celebrate! I thought we could order pizza and watch a movie or something."

"I have to unpack but that sounds ok. But first I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" Lorelai's voice trailed off in confusion.

"Let's sit down."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong. It's just something I have to tell you."

The girls sat on the couch, holding their cups in their hands.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Well…you remember Jess, right?"

"Jess…Mariano?"

"That one."

"What about him?"

"Well we're sort of…kind of…dating."

"You're what?"

"We're dating."

"Each other?"

"No mom dating other people. I thought I should share that with you. Of course each other."

"I'm sorry but when did this happen? The last time we talked you mumbled something about talking to him and now you're dating him???"

"It just happened, ok? I saw him Friday and we just…"

"You've just what? And what do you mean you saw him Friday?"

"Friday, after I talked to Mitchum I called him and he came and we talked and now we're together."

"You called him?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I just did, ok?"

"So you broke up with Logan because of Jess?"

"Well…kind of. He came in my room Saturday morning and found me sleeping with Jess and…"

"You slept with Jess? I'm going to kill that jerk."

"Wait. We didn't sleep together that way…then. We just slept in the same bed."

"Then? So you did sleep together?"

"Not then. That night we just fell asleep in the same bed and Logan found us and he made a scene because he didn't want to understand that nothing had happened and that why we broke up."

"Oh…But you did sleep together?"

"How many more times are you going to ask me that? Yes, we did. Happy now? "

"No, not happy at all. I'm anything but happy right now."

"But we love each other…"

"And you figures that out in the last five minutes? I don't want to be the one who brings this up but did a piano fell on your head and you forgot all the things that he did to you?"

"I didn't forget that but his not the same kid he used to be. He's changed now!"

"Oh I see! So the whole frickin' orchestra fell on your head because, Rory, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but people don't just change over night!"

"You're being impossible!"

"Well that's mothers do when they think their kids are making a big, big mistake!"

"He is not a mistake, he's the guy I love and want to be with so if you don't want to accept that…"

"Then what?"

Rory got up and stormed out of the house, tears filling her eyes.

"Rory, come back here! We're not done yet!"

She heard her mother's voice yelling something behind her but just kept on walking. She went to the bridge were Jess was waiting for her. When he saw her, on the verge of crying he got up and hugged her.

"That bad, huh?"

Rory just started crying.

"Come on, baby…Don't cry…"

She looked up at him and smiled through the tears "Baby?"

Jess pulled her closer to him again and whispered gently in her ear "Baby…"

They stood there for a few more minutes until Rory calmed down completely.

"God, you must think I'm such a freak."

"Huh?" He looked at her a bit surprised.

"It seems like the only thing I've been doing this past few days is cry in your arms."

"It's not the only thing that we've been doing…" he watched her blush a little. "And you're not a freak, you've just had a few rough days." He kissed her on the forehead. "And you can cry as much as you want, just remind me to carry a box of Kleenex around with me from now on, ok?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"We fought."

"I kinda figured that out for myself."

"I told her and she said some things about me making a big mistake and orchestras and I got mad and stormed out."

"Slow down. What do orchestras have to do with this?"

"Apparently one fell on my head."

"Did it hurt?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not as much as it's gonna hurt when she finds you and kills you."

"Then I'll just have to make sure she doesn't find me." He kissed her and then looked at her and continued "Just give her some time to calm down and process things and you will make up, ok?"

"Ok."

"So…what do you want to do now?"

"I'm hungry."

"You know we ate 3 hours ago?"

"Fighting makes me hungry."

"Were to? Luke's?"

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"I like living on the wild side. And plus Luke is in Woodbridge picking up something and isn't going to be back until much later."

"Luke's it is then."

They arrived at the diner 10 minutes later and discovered that it was practically empty apart from a couple of tourists and Lane.

"Hey, Lane!" Rory let go of Jess' hand and hugged her.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi."

"So you're back home?"

"Yes. And I'm starving. Could you get me a burger and fries and some coffee, please?"

"Sure. Jess, do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Lane went in the kitchen to place Rory's order, while Jess and Rory sat at a table near the counter.

"Why is she staring at us?" Jess whispered one Lane was safely in the kitchen.

"Shit….I forgot to call her!"

"Huh?"

"I said I'd call her to tell her what happened between us and I forgot!"

"So you talked to her about me?"

"Wipe that smirk off you face! And yes, I talked to her. I'm a girl, that's what girls do. They talk to other girls about boys!"

"So how about I go find a place to hide from the wrath of Lorelai and you two get a chance to talk and we can just get together again later?"

"Ok."

He got up and kissed her.

"I'll se you later."

"Bye."

After he got out Lane came back and sat at Rory's table, placing a cup in front of her and filling it with coffee.

"Where did he go?"

"He wanted to give us some time to have a girl-talk."

"That's so sweet. Now tell me what happened!"

xxx

In the meantime, at the Gilmore house Lorelai was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV and thinking about what had happened earlier. She heard someone knock at the door and got up and opened it.

"Hello."

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger, isn't it? -evil laugh- Sorry for the long wait but it seems that the world shatters to pieces if I'm gone for a week so I've been really busy solving stuff. I hope to get the next chapter up pretty soon but I don't know when. I don't really like this chapter but if I worked any more on it I would have never gotten it up so I just decided to post it as it is before I start deleting and editing again(I think I've written and re-written it about 20 times by now). Tell me what you think, ok? Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews were the only things that made my week bearable. **


	11. Speeches and freakouts

Chapter 11- **Speeches and freak-outs**

_In the meantime, at the Gilmore house Lorelai was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV and thinking about what had happened earlier. She heard someone knock at the door and got up and opened it._

"_Hello."_

Lorelai stood in shock as she saw the person standing on the other side of the threshold. After a few seconds she got out and slammed the door behind her.

"Well you have a lot of nerve to show up here like this!"

"I…" the words got stuck in the back of his throat and the young man found himself speechless.

"You what? What are you doing here, Jess?"

"I…" Again. He was never very talkative but this was getting ridiculous.

"Perfect. You don't want to talk then I'll talk. I don't know why you came here. I don't even know what you're doing back in this town we all know you hate in the first place but that's not the point of this conversation. I suppose you know by now that I know about you and my daughter and I think you're smart enough to guess that I'm not exactly thrilled with this match. I knew you were trouble since the first time I saw you and, boy, was I right! You've hurt her so many times before that you should really consider yourself lucky that pieces of your lifeless body aren't scattered all over Connecticut. I don't know why is she even speaking to you after all the stunts that you pulled, let alone why she is trying once again to have a relationship with you. I mean how long is it going to take you this time to bolt? One month? Two?"

"Lorelai, I…"

"I'm not done yet!" she cut him off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "I know you been given the "You hurt her-I break your legs" speech before but obviously you weren't paying attention. She seems to want to do this, God knows why! I couldn't stop her when she was seventeen and I definitely can't stop her now when she's almost twenty-one. But I swear that if you hurt her one more time I will come after you and breaking your legs will be the least painful thing that I do! Now please enlighten me as to why you came here!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the diner Rory just finished filling Lane in on the events of the previous days.

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"So are you happy? I mean you look happy and all but…"

"Yes, Lane, I'm really happy. He's so sweet and amazing, I mean he even watched Pippy with me."

"I'm still finding that hard to believe."

"You should have seen his face. I'm half surprised he didn't jump out the window before the movie was over."

"And you two talked about things?"

"What things?"

"How are you going to make this work."

"No. I've been so…ugh…happy that it didn't even cross my mind until now. He lives all the way in Philly and even though that's a lot closer then California it's still three hours away. Why didn't I think of this before? What if he doesn't want a relationship?"

"Rory, you're freaking out. From what you've told me I think he really wants this. He even looked happy when he came here earlier, which is very unnatural and probably the first sign of the Apocalypse but he really did. And he'd be an idiot to let you go again. Now go find him and talk to him before you freak out even more."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She got up and pulled a reluctant Rory along with her. "Drop by tomorrow to tell me how it went, ok?"

"Yeah. Thank, Lane."

"Anytime. Now go!" she pushed her friend out the door.

xxxxx

"_Now please enlighten me as to why you came here!" _

"I came to apologize but it's pretty obvious that you don't care so I'm leaving."

For the second time in the last half hour Lorelai was in shock. He turned around to leave but stopped when he heard her voice.

"You came to what?"

"I came to say I'm sorry. I was stupid. Everybody fucks up once in a while, I just did more than others. I never meant to hurt Rory but I did and I'll never forgive myself for that. She didn't deserve any of the shit that I've put her through."

"You got that right."

"Even if it's hard for you to believe this I really love her. And I am not leaving again. You said it yourself she wants to be with me, and even I don't understand why but she does and I am going to try to make her as happy as I can because she deserves that. I don't want her to fight with you because of me so here I am. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Tell me you're not going to hurt her again."

"I won't."

"Because if you do…"

"I won't."

"Ok. Tell her to come home when you see her, will you?"

"I will. Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Jess." She opened the door and entered her house.

Jess turned around and started walking rapidly towards the diner, when he saw Rory, who was standing in the town square looking at her cell phone. He hurried up his steps until he got close to her and cupped her face in his hands, lifting her head gently.

"Hey, I was trying to…"

He didn't let her finish the sentence. He crushed his lips on hers and lowered one of his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him.

Every emotion melted in that kiss: the anger, the frustration, the regrets, the longing he had gathered in the past years, the love…

"I am sorry…"

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. Not the best but I like it. I guess my little cliffy wasn't that bad because everyone seems to have guessed that it was Jess at the door. I'm not going to make him and Lorelai best friends or stuff like that but I think they needed this talk. So tell me what you think, ok? I need a little criticism because my best friend and sort-of beta is out of town so I didn't run it past her before adding it. Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you like this. By the way, FanFiction seems to hate me a little lately so if you don't get a reply to your review please tell me.**


	12. Explaining

Chapter 12- **Explaining**

_"I am sorry…"_

"What for? Did something happen while you were gone?"

"No. For before. For all the stuff I put you thru the last time. For all the stunts I pulled and the way I treated you. For leaving. For everything."

"It's ok, baby…" She mimicked his earlier term of endearment, not knowing what else to say. It had been a long time since she had seen him so vulnerable. No walls, no masks, nothing to hide behind. Just…him. She kissed him softly before continuing "As long as it doesn't happen again." She smiled and watched him smile as well. "Never."

They stood there, in each other's arms for a few minutes until Rory broke the silence.

"Jess, you know that the whole town is watching us right now and I think that Kirk is taking pictures."

"Then let's give them something to gossip about for the whole week." He smirked and kissed her again, more passionately then before.

"Now let's go before someone comes after me with a pitchfork."

They started walking slowly, holding hands.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"What? Why?"

"You have to talk to your mom."

"But we'll just fight again."

"I have a feeling you won't."

"I'm confused…"

"She'll explain."

"Okay…" she trailed off a bit. They continued to walk in silence, until they got close to her house. Rory stood and looked at the door, hesitant.

"I don't want to go inside."

"I know you don't but the sooner you talk to her, the sooner you'll make up."

"But…"

"No buts. Go in there, talk to her, eat junk, watch movies, paint each other's fingernails or whatever else you do. It will be ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I have to go to New Haven again in the morning but after that I'm free."

"Lunch at Luke's?"

"Sounds good. Now go inside."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

She kissed him and walked to the porch, standing for a few moments watching him leave before opening the door. She looked around the living room for her mother but didn't find her so she went in the kitchen, where Lorelai was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Rory poured a cup for herself and sat on the chair in front of her.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, kid."

They looked at each other until Lorelai decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted, Rory. I just...heard his name and something snapped inside my head and alarms started ringing and I went into mom-mode. I don't want you to get hurt again, that's all."

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

"Call it even. Now how about we start again and you tell mommy all about this and mommy promises not to let her head explode again, ok?"

Rory smiled. "Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, that's very specific."

"Ok, I'll try to narrow it down a little. First of all tell me why did you call him?"

"I don't know. It made sense at the time. But he helped…a lot. If he hadn't been there I would have done something really stupid."

"Wow! You mean Jess actually helped someone?"

"Mom!" Rory warned her.

"Sorry, the sarcasm has left the building. It might sneak in one in a while, you know, because the windows are open but it's not my fault. I'll be waiting with the broom to kick it out."

"Do we own a broom?"

"Not the point. Carry on."

"So he came, we talked, we fell asleep, he punched Logan, we kissed …"

"Slow down there, kid! He punched Logan?"

"Logan was being a jerk and he tried to call me the b-word."

"A bottle? A box? I know, I know, a broom!"

"A bitch. Actually I believe his exact words were 'stupid bitch'."

"That bastard! I knew there had to be something wrong with him if my parents liked him!"

"It's not entirely his fault. The situation wasn't exactly peachy-rose but he should have listened."

"Yes, he should have. But Rory, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lorelai got up and walked to the fridge and opened it.

"I was afraid of your reaction."

"But I was so calm, understanding and mature about it! Want a cookie or something that smells funny but isn't expired yet? Oh, wait…it's June so it expired a month ago…Cookie?"

"Yes, very calm, mature and understanding. Do you need me to remind you of your earlier Emily-moment?"

"I did sound like my mother, didn't I?" She sat back down at the table, with the box of cokies in on hand and the coffee pot in the other and filled both cups. "I just want you to be happy, kid. And I don't think that Jess I is the guy that can make that happen but I guess that's not for me to decide."

"He makes me happy. He really does. Ok, my turn to ask a question?"

"As long as it's not 'were do babies come from'! You should know that by now."

"Nope, I already know they grow in trees. What's with the sudden change of heart? I was expecting another reenactment of a scene from "The Young and the Restless"."

"Well while you were out your not-so-charming Prince-Charming came by to save you from the wrath of the big bad witch. I'm sorry for all the story-like references but 'Sleeping beauty' was on earlier so I'm stuck in the magic kingdom right now."

"So that explains why you're babbling about brooms! And what did he say?"

"He talked, which I suppose was a completely new experience for him, I threatened to kill him, which wasn't at all unusual. He apologized and I'm trying to believe him or at least to hide my homicidal-tendencies because I don't want to fight with you about this. We're not going to be best friends or get matching tattoos anytime soon but I can't stop your relationship so I'm not going to try. But if he was lying and he dares to hurt you again I'm sure he'll get an Oscar for his heart-warming performance and several broken bones, deep cuts, missing body-parts and a few strange pointy metal objects stuck in his skull."

"No 'I love Rory' tattoos? I'm sad now and I want that cookie."

"Here you go." She handed her the box. "But if it will make you feel better I'm sure I can carve that into his forehead with one of my big fancy knives that I never use. A perfect bonding moment. They should make Hallmark cards: 'Want to show your love? Carve her name into your forehead!'. I'll be rich."

"That's a nice offer but I'll pass. I'd rather not visit you in jail."

"But I look so pretty in orange!"

"I'm sure Big-Momma Aileen will think so too."

"Yes, but my mother will go crazy when I introduce her to my new wife!"

"Do I have to call her mommy too?"

"I think she prefers Love-Machine."

"But won't Luke be jealous?"

"He'll just have to understand that nothing can come between me and my one true love."

"Ok….So I guess tonight's movie is 'Monster'?"

"It should have been but I already rented 'Thelma and Louise', 'Fight Club' and 'Legends of the fall'?"

"What's with the Brad Pitt theme? Not that I mind."

"I finally have my chance now that he's broken up with Jennifer so I thought that I should catch up on all the different hair-styles, you know, in case he needs my help. No one wants another big hair-long beard phase."

The girls started giggling and went to watch the movies.

**A/N: Again I am sorry for the long wait but my brother came to town and all Hell generally broke loose this week. Adding that to my severe case of writer's block and my long break in updating should be understanble (at least I hope it will be).Thank you for all your reviews and all the nice things you said.**


	13. Brad would have remembered

Chapter 13- **Brad would have remembered**

The next day, around 12:30, the girls are walking down the street with bags in their hands, coming from a morning of shopping.

"I can not believe how much stuff we got!"

"You can never have to many shoes!"

"You're turning into Carrie Bradshaw."

"As long as I don't have to be blond it's ok. She had all the pretty clothes. And you can write all my columns for me so I wouldn't have to do anything but shop and look pretty. So are we going at Luke's before I have to go to work?"

Rory looked at her watch and saw that she still had almost an hour before meeting Jess.

"Sure. Wait, are you doing this because that way I can carry all the bags home?"

"Maybe. But I can't carry them any longer. I think my arms are going to stretch and I'll become the crazy long-armed lady and all the kids will laugh at me."

"You can always run away and join the circus."

"But what will you do without me?"

"I think I'll survive."

"No you won't. Tell me you need your mommy or I will…I will…I don't know but it will be bad and painful. I know! I'll make you go to dinner alone Friday!"

"Shoot! I forgot about dinner, I have to tell them about Logan!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll take it really well. After six months of telling you at every dinner just how disappointed they are and how perfect you two were for each other they will get bored."

They entered the dinner and sat at a table near the door, putting the bags on the free chairs. Luke came by and placed to cups in front of them and filled them with coffee.

"Jeez, did you buy the whole mall?"

"Almost. We stopped right before we got to the furniture store, otherwise these bags would have been impossible to carry."

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Umm…Burger and fries."

"Rory?"

"The same."

"Coming right up." He went in the kitchen and left the girls alone.

"Mom…what's wrong with Luke?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong with him?"

"He gave us coffee without making us beg for it."

"I think we're finally wearing him down."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Anything is possible as long as you have the right bargaining tools, if you know what I mean."

"Ew! I so did not need to know that."

"Well, now you know it anyways."

"I think I need a new mommy now."

"Maybe Angelina Jolie will adopt you."

"You know that that means that I'll have to go live with her and Brad Pitt."

"What? She's with Brad? My Brad?"

"You didn't know?"

"But I have the t-shirt!" she pulled out a shirt from one of the bags and showed it to Rory.

"I can not believe you bought that. I thought I put that back."

"Of course I got it. How else will he know that I want to have his baby?"

Luke came and put the plates in front of the girls.

"Who's Brad?"

"Rory…am I hearing this right? Did he just ask me who Brad is? Remind me why I am dating him."

"Because he cooks and gives you coffee."

Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"You really don't know who Brad is? Brad Pitt?"

"I have much more important things to do with my mind then remember all this stuff. And why do you want to have his kid?"

"Because he's Brad Pitt."

"Well how can I fight with that?"

"I think you stand a pretty good chance."

Luke gave her a quick peck on the lips before refilling their cups. Rory watched the two and then looked at her plate.

"What? No Danish?"

"You didn't order a Danish."

Lorelai looked at him in shock.

"I thought that after all this years you should have known that Wednesday is Danish day. Brad would have never forgotten the danishes."

"I'll go get your Danishes. Cherry?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Coming right up."

"So, kid what are your plans for today?"

"I'm meeting Jess here in 45 minutes."

"Gah!"

"Mom…you said you would try to be nice to him."

"You didn't let me finish. I wanted to say 'Gah, I thought I saw a spider.'"

"Sure."

"I did…It was big and scary and furry."

"I bet."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not when it comes to Jess."

"I said I'll give him a chance and I will…And I think I should also give him a watch because he just walked in."

Rory turned around and looked at the door where Jess was standing. He approached their table and looked at them.

"Hello."

"Hi. What are you doing here so early?"

"My meeting ended sooner then I expected and I came to get a book that I left here."

"Well, since you're here why don't you sit and have lunch with us?" Lorelai asked him.

Rory looked up at him "Please…"

"Umm… sure." He sat down next to Rory.

The three of them looked at each other while thinking the same thing _"Well this should be interesting…"_

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not great but I promise the next one will be better.**


	14. Frontpage news

Chapter 14- **Front-page news**

"So…" Jess looked at Rory, not sure he wanted to say anything else.

"So…" Rory looked at her mother.

"So…I think it's time for a new word."

Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. So far so good.

"Jess, what have you been up to lately? Robbing banks, dealing drugs, killing people?"

Maybe not so good. "Mom…" Rory warned her.

"Sorry. Old habits. But really what have you been doing in these past two years?"

"Nothing much."

"Care to expand that?"

"No."

"Jess…" Rory looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He really wished he could say no to those eyes.

"Took some classes, got my GED, moved to Philly, got a job, that's about it."

Rory looked at him in shock.

"You never told me you got your GED."

"You never asked."

She put her hand over his before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. And then there was silence again.

"Here are your Danishes that you didn't order and…Jess, what are you doing here?"

Uh-oh. Luke.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed in the dinner."

"You know you're allowed in the dinner, I just want to know what are you doing here, at this table."

"Luke, let's talk about this upstairs." Lorelai grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table.

"Lorelai what are you doing…? Let go of my arm!"

"Upstairs, Luke!"

Once they got upstairs she pushed him in and stood in front of the door.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"You obviously don't read the Stars Hollow Gazette."

"No I don't but that's got to do with anything?"

"Well…" Lorelai pulled the newspaper out of her purse and opened it to the front page where was a big picture of Rory and Jess kissing in the square the previous day. "They are back together."

"They are what? I am going to kill him! I'll strangle him and then make some delicious Jess-burgers. That way no one will ever find the body. And the bones…I'll throw them in the lake! Or take a trip to Paris and throw them in the catacombs. Is there any other city that has catacombes because anything would work. I'm not picky. How come you didn't kill him yet?"

"Luke, there's not much I can do. It's her life and I can't stop her."

"Yes you can. You can lock her in the house while I kill that no-good nephew of mine!"

"Gee, that sounds like a plan! We'll go down, you'll distract him with your amazing clown talents while I grab her and take her home where I lock her in the basement that I don't have and then you grab him and take him in the kitchen to show him your new burger recipe. How come I didn't think of that?"

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing. I talked to him and he assured me that he won't hurt her again and if he does you can make your burgers and I promise I'll put on a flowery apron and help you sell them. But for now there's nothing we can do. They're both adults and we can not make their choices for them."

"Maybe we should."

"Luke, we'll stay calm for a while and see what happens. Can you do that for me? I promise I'll get rid of my Brad t-shirt."

"And how am I suppose to act?"

"Luke-like. You know grunt, mumble something about dying at forty and then get back to your customers."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Are you calm now? You're not going to attack him with a spatula?"

"Maybe a ladle."

"That's my boy. Now go downstairs and make me coffee."

In the meantime at the table:

"Do you think they're planning my death?"

"I hope not. I like you better alive." She kissed him.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled "Oh, really?"

"Yup. That way you can make me coffee."

"So that's all I'm good for?"

"Well there might be a few other things…"

"Like…?"

"Like bringing me food!"

"So I'm your man-servant."

"If you want to look at it that way."

"In that case I demand to get paid."

"You will get paid, mister."

"Really?"

"Of course. I have a 5 dollar bill in my pocket just for you."

"So that's what my invaluable services are worth to you?"

"No. I want change."

They started laughing but were interrupted by Babette.

"Oh, how are you sugars?" she pinched Jess' check "I saw it in the paper today but I just had to see it for myself. You two were always so cute together. Your babies will be adorable!"

"Um, thank you Babette." Rory tried to smile.

"I've got to run, sugar. I'm meeting Patty over by the newsstand. Have fun!"

"Bye, Babette!"

"If Miss Patty comes near me I swear I'll run!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't let her pinch your ass…for too long."

"That makes me feel so much better."

Lorelai came back and sat in her chair.

"So…anything good happened while I was gone?"

"Babette came and pinched Jess' cheek."

"Well at least it wasn't Miss Patty."

"Uh, mom, did you see the gazette today?"

"What gazette?"

"The town's gazette."

"What town?"

"Mother!"

"Maybe…Why?"

"What's in it?"

"Taylor's new haircut."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what else?"

"Nothing important."

"Give it to me." She extended her hand.

"No."

"Give it."

"No!"

"Now."

Lorelai pulled the paper again and reluctantly handed it to Rory, who opened it and saw the picture.

"Oh my God! I'm front page news!"

"But your hair looks perfect!"

Rory handed the paper to Jess. "I am going to kill Kirk!"

"Look at it this way. Now you don't have to pay for an announcement."

"What makes you think that I want the whole town to know?"

"Well, you weren't exactly discreet so I assumed it wasn't a secret!"

"It wasn't a secret but I didn't think it was going to land on the front page! I am so canceling my subscription to the paper."

"Honey, it's Stars Hollow. It was either this or the new color of the fences on Plum Street."

"But they have such a nice color!"

"Yes but you two are way bigger news and...Shoot! I'm late again! Michel is going to kill me! Now be god and try not to give the Gazette material for tomorrow's issue."

"Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Take my bags home, will you Rory? Bye, kids, bye, Luke" and with that she bolted put the door.

"And then there were two…"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was sick and then I left on a trip and well, real life just got in the way. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner but I don't know when because I think I left my muse in Paris and it won't come back. Thank you for all your reviews, you make my days better. Honestly.**

**P.S. unrelated to the story: For anyone who read "Leaving marks" check my profile for an update about the sequel.**


	15. How are we going to work?

**Chapter 15 - How are we going to work?**

"And then there were two…" 

Rory looked at him, smiling. She couldn't believe how much he had changed. Sure there were pieces of the old Jess behind but the anger was gone.

"You want to something to eat?" She had just finished her food and took a sip of the coffee cup in front of her, her cup that had been refilled by Lane while Luke was upstairs.

"I ate at the meeting earlier. And despite what you think, non-Gilmore people don't have to eat fifty times a day."

"Suit yourself. So how did your meeting go? Sold lots of books?

"Something like that…"

"Something like that?"

"The meeting went fine and I got what I wanted. Now do you want anything else to eat or can we go do something else?" He changed the subject before she got a chance to ask any more questions.

"I'm full…I am not eating for at least another hour."

"You might just beat your record."

"I'd like to inform you that that is nowhere near my record, which, at this moment, is 5 hours and 40 minutes."

"I am amazed. Do you want to call Guinness or should I?"

"I'll try to make it to 6 hours. You can call them if that happens."

"So now that we've decided that you don't want to eat anything else can we get out of here? I swear all the staring is going to drive me crazy." He looked around the diner filled with people that, sure enough, were all staring at the two of them. When they saw him look up they all turned around swiftly and started talking. Well…all except Luke who was standing behind the counter watching him and Kirk that was too busy trying to hide behind a table and take pictures at the same time.

"You didn't seem to mind it yesterday in the square."

"Ah, but yesterday Luke wasn't looking at me thinking of ways to dispose of my body."

"What do you want to do?"

"I have a thing or two in mind…"

"Jess!" She blushed a deep shade of red.

"I was thinking of watching a movie or going to the bookstore…You should really get your mind out of the gutter, Gilmore…"

"I bet that's exactly what you were thinking about. But before we go anywhere I have to drop by the house and leave these bags. Want to help me?"

"Are you trying to get me all alone in the house with you and take advantage of me? Because I have to tell you, Rory, I am not that kind of person."

"Oh, shush. If you don't want to help we can meet back here in twenty minutes."

"I think I'll come with you. Isn't that part of my job as your servant? I have to work for those five bucks."

"I already told you I want change. But if you're good you might get a little bonus."

"Really? Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now let's go. These bags aren't going to carry themselves home!"

"Your wish is my command."

They got up and grabbed the bags and slowly started walking towards the Gilmore house.

"What did you buy?"

"Shoes, clothes…the usual."

"Was there anything left for the other people?"

"We didn't go anywhere near the kitchen supply store."

"And how will you live without that new set of pots and pans that you've been talking about all week?"

"We'll have to keep eating at _Luke's_."

"The sacrifices you make…"

"It's just so he can stay in business. Without us he'd go bankrupt in a week."

"I bet."

They continued to walk in silence until they got to the house. She opened the door and let them in, throwing the bags on the floor of the living room and sitting on the couch. He followed and sat down next to her.

"I'm exhausted!"

"You had two bags."

"They were heavy, heavy bags!"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If you want anything to drink I think there was some water in the fridge."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Jess…I want to talk to you about something." She turned towards him.

"What?"

"You want this, right? A relationship?"

"Why? You don't?"

"Of course I do…but I just wanted to make sure that you do too."

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I want this. Never doubt it again, ok?"

She nodded and smiled before speaking again.

"So how is this going to work? You're here now and it's great but soon you'll have to go to Philadelphia and I'll stay here and that's far!"

"I know it's far." He responded with a smile while she went on with her rant.

"We could do long-distance but it's going to be so hard. I mean we just got back together and we're still adjusting and you have to leave! I could come visit you but in the fall I'll start school and I'll be busy and you'll be busy because you have a job and we won't have time to see each other. I mean, we could talk on the phone but I like seeing you and having you around because in the past two years I barely got a chance to…"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Breathe!"

She took a deep breath before tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear and looking him in the eyes.

"Jess, how are we going to work?"

**A/N: Thank you Cat (Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3) for being my BETA and for all your reviews.**


	16. 22,8 miles

Chapter 16- **22.8 miles**

"_Jess, how are we going to work?"_

He sat on the couch and watched his girlfriend as shewrung her hands nervously, waiting for his answer. He took her hands with his to stop her fidgeting.

"Can I answer that without being cut off by your ranting?"

"So you have an answer?"

"I have an option."

"An option?"

"Let's call it that, for lack of a better word."

"Okay, so what's this option?"

"The guys I met with in New Haven offered me a job. The pay would be better than what I make now and I would get to do only editing, instead of running around trying to sell books. I have to give them an answer in two days."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"So you're going to take this job?"

"Probably."

"So you're moving here?"

"Not here, here but closer to here."

"Jess, I…this is…you are…" Rory tried to speak but the words got caught in the back of her throat so she just jumped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him full force on the mouth. "This is amazing."

"I thought it might be easier if there weren't 400 miles between us."

"This is just so…amazing…"

"You already said that."

"Let me process the information. I promise I'll come up with a better line in a few minutes. And you really want to do this? You're not doing it just because…"

"Just because what?" He watched her blush furiously and smiled.

"Just because…of me." She was staring intensely at his hand, avoiding his glaze at all costs which seemed a little difficult seeing as they were both on the couch, their faces merely inches away. He took a deep breath, delaying his answer for a few seconds, enjoying seeing her blush. When he decided he had let her squirm enough he lifted her face with his hand a made her look at him.

"Rory, I want to do this. It's a good opportunity, I get to do something I like and get paid for it and I am close to you, so all things say that I should take this job."

"But are you really sure this is what you want?"

"You're starting to sound like you don't want me here."

"No, Jess, it's not that! I'd love having you near. But I don't want you to give up your life in Philadelphia and be miserable here. Because I want you to be happy and if that means that you have to be in Philly then we will find a way to make it work."

"You make me happy. This is a great job and New Haven doesn't seem like a bad place to live, so I don't see any reason why I should be miserable here."

"So you're really going to do this?"

"For the tenth time, yes."

She felt tears gathering up in her eyes but for the first time in days, they were tears of happiness. She knew that this relationship was actually going to work. She wanted to tell him just how happy he had made her but the words seemed to escape her again so she kissed him, sneaking her arms around his waist. He responded quickly and pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"I love you so much…"

"Love you too…"

They stayed like that for a few moments, her head resting on his shoulder, enjoying each other's company.

"So this means you have to find a new place to live."

"Well, living in Philly kind of defeats the purpose of moving near. And the commute would be a nightmare."

"You could stay with Luke here until you found something. It's not that far, it's only…"

"22.8 miles." He watched the surprised look that appeared on her face.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Some things tend to stick."

If she hadn't loved him already that would have definitely been the moment when she'd have fallen in love with him.

"So…do I get my bonus for carrying your bags home now?"

She reached for her purse and rummaged through it until she found a Snickers bar and handed it to him, a playful smile on her lips.

"Here!"

"Not exactly what I had in mind…" He took the chocolate bar and the purse out of her hands and placed them on the floor before pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him and kissing her.

* * *

Later that day, in Rory's bedroom:

They lay in bed, her head resting on his chest while she played with his hand, drawing little circles in his palm and going up and tracing his fingers with her own.

"We should probably get dressed soon."

"In a minute."

"If your mom comes home and finds us like this she is going to kill me."

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

"She isn't supposed to be home for at least another couple of hours."

"What if she decides to come home early?"

"She has an apple convention checking in this afternoon and if she lets Michel alone with them he will either kill them or kill himself and I don't think she's going to take that chance."

"What's an apple convention?"

"A bunch of people that really love apples, I think"

"What' so special about apples?"

"Ask them, not me…unless they're made into pies. I like pie."

"I know you like pie."

"Jess…You make me really happy."

He smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

"What does that have to do with pie?"

"Nothing…I just wanted you to know that."

"You're not so bad either…"

"So when are you going back to Philadelphia to pick up your stuff and everything else you have to do?"

"Probably some time next week. I talked to one of the guys this morning before I saw you and told him about the job and that I was thinking about moving here and they said that after I finish with the bookstores I have left I can start this job so I'm guessing next Saturday or Sunday."

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

"You could come with me."

She turned her head so that she could look at him.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'd have to talk to mom first, see if she doesn't mind not having me around for a couple of days."

"Talk to her and if you decide to come let me know, okay?"

"Okay." She lifted herself up a bit and kissed him, then returned to her previous position. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't know…why?"

"I thought we could go see a movie or something before I have to go to Friday night dinner."

"I forgot about those."

"I wish I could forget as well but unfortunately there's no chance with my grandma calling me twice a week to remind me."

"Are you going to tell them about me?"

"I don't know…they'll have to find out eventually. I have to break the news that I'm not with Logan anymore and I'll see how that goes."

"I'm guessing they liked him."

"They were almost picking china patterns."

"I still don't get what you saw in that guy."

"Now that I think of it, I don't either."

"Let's not talk about him anymore, okay? Your ex isn't exactly the subject I'd like to discuss while I'm in bed naked with you."

"Oh really? And what subject would you like to discuss?"

"How about I show you? We still have some time left until your mom gets home…" He flipped them around and smiled before kissing her…

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, it's very nice to know that people still like this story and a special thanks to Cat for the BETA.**


	17. Loud

Chapter 17- **Loud**

Friday afternoon, at the Gilmore house:

Rory is sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Lorelai to be ready.

"Rory, have you seen my blue shirt?"

"What blue shirt?"

"The one with the thing."

"I now know exactly what you're talking about."

"The one with the thing that goes with my black skirt."

"What black skirt?"

"The one I want to wear to dinner tonight."

"Because I know what skirt you want to wear how?"

"This is pointless. Come upstairs and help mommy."

"We're going to be late if you don't get dressed soon."

"All the more reason to come here and help me."

"I'm coming!" She got off the couch and walked upstairs, where she found her mother rummaging desperately through her closet.

"Where did I put it?"

Rory picked up a shirt from the bed and held it out for her mother to see.

"This what you were looking for?"

"Ah...how did that get there?"

"It must be a miracle. Now get dressed before we're even more late."

"In a minute." Lorelai left the room and went in the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get there anyway? I thought you were going to tell them about breaking up with Logan tonight."

"I am. That's why I don't want to be late and make them mad."

"Don't worry; they'll blame me for being late."

"You are to blame." Lorelai ignored her daughter and continued.

"Actually they're going to blame me for your break-up, for letting you back together with Jess, for not locking you in the house and brainwashing you and making you realize that you should get back with Logan…I'm dressed, let's go!" She got out of the bathroom and started walking down the stairs, followed closely by Rory. "So are you going to tell them about Jess?"

"I don't know. He asked me the same thing yesterday. I'll see how it goes with the break-up part and take it from there."

"Okay, sweets, just don't wait too long."

"Coming from the woman who waited for weeks until she told them she was engaged."

"And we both know how that turned out."

They girls got out of the house, entered the car and drove off.

"It's not like they can find out on their own."

"Um…Rory…remember Luke?"

"Yes, I remember the man that's been feeding me ever since I was twelve. What does he have to do with anything?"

"They found out I was dating him from Kirk."

"I forgot about that…do you think I should tell them tonight?"

"It's your choice but I still say the sooner the better. Do it in one swift move _"Grandma, grandpa, I-broke-up-with-Logan-and-I'm-dating Jess". _Like ripping off a band-aid."

"I'll think about it."

"So anything else new with you and lover-boy? You were sleeping last night when I came home."

"What time did you get home?"

"About eleven. The people from the convention were late and Michel started whining about missing his mani/pedi appointment so I had to wait for them. Did anything happen? Spare me the more intimate details."

"Actually yes. He's moving to New Haven."

"And what about his job in Philadelphia?"

"He found a better one here."

"Or he's on the run from the police."

"Mom, you said you'd give him a chance."

"I did, didn't I? Apparently I have to watch what I say from now on."

"I need you to do this for me. He really has changed."

"Fine. I'll try."

"You said that four times before."

"Maybe I need to repeat it…it could be my new mantra when I meditate."

"You don't meditate."

"Details. So he's moving to New Haven?"

"Yup. And he asked me to go to Philly with him when he goes for his stuff."

"Are you going?"

"I wanted to talk about it with you first."

"How nice of you…make mommy feel like she's important."

"You are important."

"You do what you want to do. After all it's only for a few days, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I think you should go. See, I'm getting so much better at this being supportive thing! And while you're there, see if you can find any embarrassing stories about him from his co-workers."

"So this is all part of your evil plan to find out things you can torture him with."

"Maybe…I'm not saying anymore without my lawyer present."

"You don't have a lawyer."

"Again…details."

"I guess I'll go then. But first I have to get through dinner and live."

They drove in silence for a while, lost in their thoughts, until they got to the mansion.

"We're here!"

"Great!"

"Now, now, little sailor…I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I bet."

They got out of the car and walked to the front door, where they stopped.

"Ring the doorbell."

"You ring the doorbell."

"You're younger."

"You're closer."

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"The grown-up way to do make decisions."

"You want me to flip a coin?"

"Fine…rock-paper-scissors. But only because it would take you at least half an hour to find a coin in that purse."

"On three?"

"On three."

"Ok…get ready! One…two…three!"

"Ha! Rock beats scissors! I win!"

"Fine…now ring the doorbell!"

"What? No! I won, you ring!"

"You won that means that you won the right to ring the doorbell!"

"Nuh-uh…you have to ring!"

"Let's play again, and this time whoever wins rings!"

"Forget it! I'll ring!" Rory rang the doorbell and the girls stood silent for a few seconds until the door opened and they saw Emily on the other side.

"Girls, you're finally here!"

"Hey, grandma, sorry we're late but…"

"The traffic was absolutely awful!" Lorelai cut her off and Rory shot her an evil look.

"Yes, I heard something about that on the radio. Now, come on, don't just stand there."

The girls went inside and Emily started walking towards the living room. Lorelai looked at Rory and whispered:

"What's wrong with her? She didn't even yell at us!"

Rory just shrugged and walked to the living room, followed closely by her mother. They sat down on the couch while Emily poured the drinks.

"Where's dad tonight, mom?"

"He had a meeting to attend so it's going to be just us girls tonight." She handed each girl a glass of champagne before sitting down on the chair with a glass of her own in hand.

"Champagne, mom? That's fancy! Are we celebrating something?"

"Well, I thought that a small celebration was in order seeing as Rory finished her second year of college. How did your last finals go, Rory?"

"Pretty good."

"I'm sure you did great. So, do you have any plans for this summer? Maybe go somewhere with Logan?"

She took a deep breath and looked at her grandmother, her hand clutching the glass in her hand. "Actually, grandma, I'm not with Logan anymore."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story…"

"But you two were perfect for each other."

Lorelai looked at Rory and muttered under her breath… "3,2,1…and…"

"Lorelai, this is all your fault!"

"We have liftoff!" She whispered before turning her attention to her mother "How is this my fault, mom?"

"If you weren't so passionate about not wanting Rory to have anything to do with us and our friends, she wouldn't have broken-up with that boy! But, no, Rory can't possibly date someone that's good for her and that comes from a respectable family!"

"Oh, yes, what a terrific family that boy has. I had nothing to do with this! Rory's isn't a brainless kid that needs me to make decisions for her! If she broke up with him then she must have had a good reason and that reason has nothing to do with me!"

"Then I want to know the reason!"

Rory looked up from the spot on the carpet that she had been staring at for the last minutes and put her glass on the table.

"Grandma, Logan and I just weren't meant to be. It's got nothing to do with mom or anyone else!"

"Nonsense. He was a very suitable young man, not to mention the best boyfriend you've ever had. Oh, please tell me you're not back together with that awful boy that you dated before him!"

"No, grandma, I'm not back with Dean."

"Good. That means there's still a chance for you two to get back together."

"I don't think there any chance of that ever happening."

"Why is that? Are you seeing someone else?"

"This has nothing to do with anyone else, as I said before! Logan and I weren't right for each other and that's the end of this discussion!" Lorelai looked at her daughter and put her hand over hers, trying to calm her down.

"Don't take that tone, with me, young lady! This is certainly not the end of this discussion because I just asked a question and I expect an answer!"

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

"Who?"

"Jess! I'm with Jess and I love him and nothing you say will change that fact!"

"Jess? The boy who broke your hand and then left you? You're back with that hoodlum? How could you let this happen, Lorelai? If you weren't dating that diner man Rory would know that that boy certainly isn't appropriate for her!"

"Don't turn this on me, mom! I dated proper young men all the time when I was a teenager and I still got pregnant! Rory can date whomever she wants!"

"She's young; she doesn't know what she wants!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room! I can make my own decisions and I decided that I want to be with Jess, not Logan! And you want to talk about Logan, fine, let's talk about him! He doesn't care about school, or the paper! He puts our editor through Hell's fire every time he asks him to submit an article! The only thing he does is party! And that amazing family of his that you mentioned earlier? They attacked me when I went to dinner at their house; they told me I'm not good enough to date their precious son! And Mitchum, he told me I don't have what it takes to be a journalist! If Jess hadn't been there for me I would have done something immensely stupid. So, I'm sorry if I spoiled your perfect plans but I'd rather be with someone who loves me and respects me then with some rich playboy that doesn't give a crap! Now please excuse me, but I'm not hungry anymore!" She stormed out of the room and the house, followed by Lorelai, after she muttered a quick goodbye to her mother and they got in to the car.

"That was…interesting."

"It sure was."

"Are you okay, kid?" She caressed her daughter's head, smiling sympathetically.

"I will be."

"Home?"

"_Luke's_. I need coffee."

"Whatever you want…"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but real life if bugging me lately. This chapter is longer then usual so I hope you'll forgive me. I hope no one is too OOC. It might take me a while until I update again because I have a big test in a few days and my birthday is next week so I apologize in advance. Thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to Cat for the BETA.**


	18. Meds, toys and interruptions

Chapter 18- **Meds, toys and interruptions**

Later that evening, at _Luke's_:

They entered the diner that had been taken over by the usual dinner rush and sat at the counter, not saying a word about the earlier events. The whole car ride had been unusually quiet and now the silence was still there. After they sat down, Luke came and gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips over the counter, before placing two cups in front of them.

"You're here early. How was dinner?"

"Dinner didn't happen. Drinks where, how ever, quite eventful and loud."

"Why?"

"Uh…I'll explain later. Can you bring us some coffee and something to eat?"

"Sure…what will you have?"

"Can you make pancakes?"

"At this time? You realize it's almost 8 o'clock, right?"

"Well, pancakes are very appropriate food to eat at 8."

"8 in the morning, not at night."

"It's 8 in the morning somewhere on this planet. Just imagine we're in that time zone. Now, scoot-scoot…pancakes wait for no man!"

Luke looked at Rory and filled her coffee cup.

"Is she off her meds?"

"She's not taking anything."

"Maybe she should."

"She's your girlfriend, you try and talk her into it."

"What do you want to eat? And please don't say omelet, or any other breakfast food."

"Nope…just some fries and a cheeseburger."

"Coming right up!"

He turned to enter the kitchen but Lorelai leaned over the counter and grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

"You didn't give me any coffee!"

"You don't need any coffee…you're already worse then the energizer bunny!"

"But, Luuukee…My mother yelled at me…I deserve coffee. And what would pancakes be without it?"

"Who said I'm making you pancakes?"

"The fact that I'm a customer means that you get me what I ask for, or I go find another establishment that provides better service." She lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Dirty!"

"Mom, you realize you just dirty-ed yourself?"

"Well, you're way too out of it to do it and Luke never pays any attention to what I say so I had to resort to desperate measures."

"I think you should seriously start to consider those meds."

"Never!" She looked at Luke who was standing, watching them and smiled when he started to pour her coffee. "Thank you."

"One cup…that's it." He said and left for the kitchen. Five minutes later he came out, carrying two plates and set them in front of the girls. Rory looked up from her coffee cup at which she had been starring since he left.

"Hey, Luke…have you seen Jess?"

"Sure…he's upstairs."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." She got up and bolted behind the curtain, leaving her plate and cup on the counter.

"Rory, what about…" Luke started saying but before he could get to the end of the sentence she was already gone. "Your food…"

"Forget it…Just put it in a bag to go."

He picked the plate and put the burger and the fries in a plastic container, placing it in one of the brown paper bags, then putting the bag next to the cash register "Now what exactly happened at dinner?"

Upstairs…

Rory opened the door and looked around, seeing Jess lying on his old bed, reading. She walked there and lied down next to him.

"Hey."

He put the book on the nightstand and kissed her temple gently, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm guessing dinner went bad if you're here so early."

"Very bad…"

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Can we wait 'til tomorrow? I don't feel like reliving the experience right now."

"Sure…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Luke earlier, about me moving here for a while and he agreed so I decided to just stay here…TJ was driving me crazy."

"What did he do?"

"He was being TJ…he lost his Mr. Potato Head doll, he tied his slinky around his neck again…the usual."

"Because every grown man owns a slinky."

"He does. You should have seen how excited he was when he first saw the insides of his Etch-A-Sketch."

"Like a kid on Christmas morning, I assume."

"Worse…he ran thru the house yelling and screaming and showing me that thing like it had turned to gold. He's lucky I didn't club him to death with it."

She laughed and moved closer to him, cuddling against his body.

"Thank you for making me feel better."

He kissed her forehead, tucking away a strand of her hair.

"Anytime."

Meanwhile, downstairs:

"So, Rory yelled at her grandmother?"

"Yup."

"Wow…that's just…wow. She yelled at Emily because of Jess."

"You're slow today."

"I'm still processing…I didn't think she had it in her."

"She is my daughter after all."

"Yeah but still…Wow."

"And very repetitive."

"Keep that up and you won't get any more coffee."

"How dare you blackmail me? You are so not getting any tonight, buster!" She replied, pointing a finger at him, a playful smile on her lips.

"She sounds serious, uncle Luke."

They both turned around and saw Jess and Rory standing behind them, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Lorelai was the first one to react.

"So, feeling better, kid?"

Rory smiled and looked at the man next to her. "Much."

"Where are you headed?"

"Going to see a movie and then home."

"Ok, don't stay up too late. Busy day tomorrow."

"Another shopping trip planned out?"

"You know me too well. I guess I'll see you at home then. Don't forget your food." She handed them the paper bag.

"Thanks. Bye, mom."

"Bye."

Jess nodded a quick goodbye and they walked out of the crowded diner, ignoring the stares and the whispers that accompanied them. Once they got out, they headed towards the movie theater, walking slowly.

"Do you think they'll ever get used to us?"

"Who?"

"The townspeople, my grandma…everybody."

"Give them time and they will."

"You sure about that?"

"Nope…but in the worst case scenario we can always run away to Canada."

"Sounds like a plan." She rested her head on his shoulder, sneaking her arm around him.

Two hours, a ton of junk food and a movie later they walked out of the _'Black, white and read'_ and headed towards her house.

"I can't believe we made it thru two hours of Kirk commenting on every line of _'Night of the living dead'_."

"Oh, come on…you have to admit that seeing him hide behind the couch every time the zombies appeared on screen was fun."

"Ok, that was fun. But his comments were annoying."

"I think poor Kirk will have nightmares all night. I hope his screams don't wake up his mother."

He stopped walking and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her.

"Have you talked to your mother about coming with me to Philadelphia?"

"Yep."

"And what did she say?"

"That I can go as long as I find out embarrassing stories about you from your friends."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll probably have to make up some." She laughed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a few minutes until a voice interrupted them.

"So, you're back with this jerk now?"

* * *

**A/N: First off, I have to say how sorry I am for making you wait this long but in between doctors and tests I couldn't focus on writing. Everything is better now so I hope I'll have the chapter up pretty soon. Second…sorry for the little cliffy. Third: I didn't run this past Cat for BETA-ing so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to post it as soon as I was done with the editing. Fourth: Thank you for the reviews and I really hope you're not too mad at me for the long wait.**


	19. I'm guessing he didn't know

Chapter 19- **I'm guessing he didn't know**

_They stood like that for a few minutes until a voice interrupted them._

"_So, you're back with this jerk now?"_

They turned around and saw the way too familiar tall male figure stand behind them, hands shoved in his pockets, looking at them angrily.

"Bagboy…long time, no see." Jess draped an arm on Rory's shoulders, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"Dean…" Rory just whispered, looking at him and moving closer to Jess, feeling like she was back in high school.

"So you're back with him," Dean just repeated his earlier words, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Jeez, what does it seem like to you? I knew you weren't the brightest crayon in the box but I never thought you were this slow."

"Stay out of this, Jess," Dean spat out his name, "This has nothing to do with you."

"You know what, Dean, I think it does. If there's someone who doesn't belong here, that's you so why don't you just go on your way? I heard there's a pig race going on; you might want to check that out."

"Jess…let's just go," Rory begged, turning around and facing him, trying to defuse the situation before it got worse.

"This is not why we broke up, Rory!" The voice behind her said again and the only thought running through her brain was "_Shit!" _Jess looked in her eyes, surprised by the other man's words.

She whispered, "I'm sorry," before turning around in his arms, still holding tight to his hand.

"I didn't know there were any conditions on whom I should or should not date."

"I gave up everything for you and you just go back to this idiot who left you before."

Rory felt Jess whole body tense up and she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Leave him alone, Dean. You don't know anything about this, so let it go, please!"

"I don't think I feel like it."

"Dean, what happened between us was a long time ago. There's no use bringing it up."

"Maybe your boyfriend is curious to know exactly what happened! Does he know that you broke me and Lindsay up? Did you tell him you slept with me while I was still married to her or did you leave that part out?"

Rory felt Jess' hand slip out of hers and tears build up in the back of her eyes, a few falling down her check. Her head fell down as she struggled to keep the rest of the tears away.

Dean looked at the interaction between the two, a smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm guessing he didn't know."

Rory looked up at him, tears now falling freely, trying to stop herself from slapping him.

"Fine…now he knows so can you just leave me alone?" She looked back down, turning around, hoping to make him go away.

He heard Dean trying to say something but she felt Jess' arm wrap around her, rubbing small circles on her back and pull her into a hug.

"You heard her, bagboy, now get the hell away before I break your neck!"

She stood next to Jess, tears streaming down her face and heard the other man mutter something and then walk away. As soon as his steps got lost in the distance Jess pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at him, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Jess, I…"

"What? Tell me he was lying, Rory…"

She looked back at her feet, hugging her arms tighter around herself, trying to find the right words.

"Rory…"

"He wasn't," she whispered the words, afraid of what might follow. She saw his fist shoot up from his side and slam against a wall and resisted her urge to stop him from doing it again.

"Why?"

The simple question rang in her head, over and over again, as she tried to find an answer.

"Because he was there…and you weren't," she lowered her voice as she said the last part of the sentence, half hoping he won't hear it.

"When did this happen?"

"Last year…"

"So when I came back you were with him? That's why he was at your dorm that night?"

"No! It was after…you had left again, and I needed someone to fill the void. It was stupid and I've regretted it ever since it happened but I can't turn back time! It was never meant to be him…it should have been you."

His head jerked up when he heard the last part, looking at her but he stayed quiet. She took a small step towards him, still not getting close enough to actually touch him.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner and not let you find out like this…but I couldn't. I was afraid that it would ruin everything between us."

She took another step, lowering her arms for the first time since the fight had started.

"Jess, talk to me. Are you mad?"

She moved even closer, taking his bruised hand in hers and examining it.

"Jess…" This time her voice wasn't above a whisper but it seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. He watched her as she took his hand up to her lips and blew gently over it, the cool air numbing the pain. She kissed the bruise and lowered their hands, still not letting go of his. She looked into his eyes, her earlier tears shining in hers. "Please say something."

"I…need some time to think about this. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

She stayed still, not knowing what else to say while he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and pulled his hand out of hers for the second time that night, turning around and walking away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a bit of drama because everything was too easy. Sorry this chapter is a bit short but it had to end there. Thank you for the reviews, knowing that people still like this story makes me very happy, and a big thanks to Cat for the BETA.**


	20. No!

Chapter 20- **No!**

"No!" The tone in her voice surprised even her. He turned around and looked at her, unsure what to do.

"No!" She repeated, even stronger this time. "I'm not going to let you do this, Jess! Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling, yell, scream or stomp your feet, just don't walk away like this! This broke us up before, I'm not going to stand by and just watch it happen again!"

"And what exactly do you want me to say, Rory?"

"Anything!" She half pleaded, half demanded, looking him straight in the eyes. He ran his hand thru his hair in frustration, taking a few steps back towards her.

"Fine! You want to know what I'm feeling? I'm angry! I want to go, find that idiot and wipe that stupid grin of his face! I'm angry with myself for leaving. I'm angry and I want to smoke but mostly I just want to beat that moron until his own mother can't recognize him!" He clenched his fists again, wincing as the pain from his bruise shot through his whole arm.

"What about me?" She won't cry…not again. "You didn't mention me. Do you hate me?"

"I…can't hate you." His voice broke as he said those words. "Do I like this? No way in Hell! But it's not my place to judge you, Rory. I've done my share of stupid things and I know how it feels. I just have to think about this."

"But…after you think…you'll talk to me? I don't want to just pretend it never happened."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yep." He leaned over and kissed her gently, cupping her face with his left hand.

She watched him walk away and then went to her house, finding her mother sitting on the couch, watching a movie. She sat next to her, resting her head against the back of the couch.

"Hi."

Lorelai looked up from the bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"Hey. Did something happen? You don't look to good."

"Got into a fight with Jess."

"Why? You two looked so happy when you left the diner."

"We ran into Dean."

"And?"

"And I hadn't told Jess about me and him…and Dean decided that he had to tell him."

"Ouch. I'm guessing that didn't go very well."

"Not at all…he made Dean go away but after he was so mad…He did promise to talk to me after he calmed down, so that's one step up from high school. Ugh…This is officially the worst Friday night in history."

"Sorry, kid." She put the bowl on the table and rubbed her daughter's arm.

"I'm just going to read, ok?"

"Sure…but if you want to talk I'm here."

"I know…thanks, mom."

"Anytime."

She walked to her room and sat on the bed, opening the book that she had read four times in that week. His book…It had been just one week since Mitchum had told her that she couldn't do it…but that turned out great in the end. Fridays definitely weren't her days. She flips over to the third page- first and second are empty- and rolls her fingers over his name, printed in neat black characters, just above the name of the book. She had memorized every place that had his name…the front cover, the third page, the fourth one, next to the technical description of the book, just three quarters of an inch higher then the middle of the page. She could probably find this book, and the characters that spelled out his name, in the dark in the biggest library. Not that she'd tell him that…he'd just shrug it off and pretend it's nothing, even though they both knew that it was more, it was huge, it was what no one, except her, thought he could do, it was just the start. She smiled as a memory seeped into her brain _"That's about three feet."_…three quarters of an inch, three feet…that school of hers did pay off in the end.

Hours later she is woken up by a light tapping on her bedroom window, one that she still recognizes, even after all these years. She put the book under her pillow and walked to the window, opening it.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Jump in."

"It's late."

"So?"

He jumped over the short wall and closed the window behind him, sitting on the bed and she followed him, sitting in front of him.

"You should have told me, Rory."

"I know…but things were good between us. Are good. I would have told you eventually."

"When?"

"When you'd ask…who was first."

"And if I never did?"

"Then…I don't know. I wanted you to know. I just needed to be sure that we could get over this before I told you. I didn't want to risk losing you again."

"I'm not mad…not at you. But…why?"

"You had just come back, asking me to go away with you…and I couldn't. And…I thought that if I went back to him everything would go back to how it was before…you. He told me he loved me, he was going to divorce Lindsay, and maybe it was stupid of me to believe him but I did. I wanted so badly to stop pining for you…he was the first guy I kissed after you. And this was more then a year after our last kiss."

"What about the phone call? You said…you were going to move on."

"I tried to. But I kept comparing everyone to you. And I was scared that it would happen again, that I'd get hurt like that again. I was scared that you'd come back and find me with someone else and leave. But after the night at my dorm…I thought I was never going to see you again."

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple while she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ror…I shouldn't have left, not the way I did anyway. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I'm sorry too, for not telling you sooner. I should have known that something like this was going to happen."

"But can I beat the crap out of that moron the next time I see him?"

"No."

"Oh, come on…at least a few punches. He's a big boy, he can take it." He replied smirking a little.

"No." She picked up his hand and looked at the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

She put her feet up on the bed, getting more comfortable while still holding his hand. "So…are we good now?"

He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"Yeah…we're good."

**A/N: Merry Christmas! And a big thank you for your reviews.**


End file.
